


Cinnamon and Cider

by tatterwitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Halloween, human Lance, vampire pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: “It’s festive, Pidge!”Lance held the second steaming cup under Pidge’s nose. The heat made the bottoms of her glasses fog.“I’m not drinkingthat.” Pidge leaned away as she toyed with the rim of her empty plastic vial.“You’ve tried almost everything else here. Why not this?”





	Cinnamon and Cider

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Lance/Pidge, vampires, spiked cider" from @inklingdancer on tumblr

“It’s festive, Pidge!”

 

Lance held the second steaming cup under Pidge’s nose. The heat made the bottoms of her glasses fog.

 

“I’m not drinking  _ that _ .” Pidge leaned away as she toyed with the rim of her empty plastic vial. 

 

“You’ve tried almost everything else here. Why not this?”

 

The thumping music of the party was filtered through several walls. The coffee table was covered in empty cups, vials, and plates. Candy wrappers fluttered in the faint breeze created by the air system. 

 

Pidge wiggled the empty vial at Lance’s nose.

 

“Alcohol. It’s literally one of the only things that doesn’t taste like utter shit and doesn’t make me sick. Unless this party’s got spiked blood lying around, I’m sticking with these little guys.”

 

Lance blinked. There had been an array of thick red drinks in chintzy plastic bags labelled with blood types. Maybe he should’ve brought Pidge one of those. It would’ve made her nose wrinkle in that cute way before she gave him that grudging smile. 

 

“C’mon, Pidge. Just try it? It’s, like, the classic fall drink. You haven’t lived until you try it-”

 

“I’m not touching that one.” Pidge grumbled.

 

Lance broke out the big guns. He widened his eyes and fluttered his lashes and held the cup out again. 

 

“Please? Pretty please? You don’t have to drink the whole thing. Just a sip. For me? Please? You’re missing out-”

 

Hazel eyes narrowed before rolling. 

 

“Fine.” She reached out, plucking the cup from his hands. 

 

Steam clouded the bottoms of her glasses as she sniffed at the drink. 

 

Lance held his breath, watching as she examined the frothy surface with its dusting of cinnamon. The flecks of warm brown almost perfectly matched the ones over her nose and cheeks. Butterflies of warmth danced in his stomach, not entirely from all the drinks he’d tried.

 

Pidge pressed the rim of cup against her mouth and took a small sip. She let the drink roll over her tongue quickly before swallowing, shoulders hunched in precautionary disgust. Her nose wrinkled the tiniest bit.

 

“Well?” 

 

“It’s…” Pidge paused and held up a finger before taking another sip.

 

This time, she hummed thoughtfully. Short, slim fingers wrapped tightly around the cup as if to absorb the heat. She took another drink, shoulders lifting from their hunch. 

 

“It’s...Not bad.”

 

Lance grinned and savored the way Pidge tried to hold back her own answering smile.

 

“I told you it was good!”

 

Pidge snorted, making her glasses fog again. She hummed quietly around another sip.

 

“What’s in it? I can taste Fireball.”

 

“Apple cider. A little bit of cinnamon. You like it?”

 

The music changed in the other room, some bass-boosted, electronic version of the Monster Mash thudded from the speakers. A cheer went up, muffled through the walls. 

 

Pidge let out a laugh that was more of a huff than anything else. Her smile was small but grew when faced with Lance’s contagious one. 

 

“You were right.”

 

“Oh, man. Let me get you recorded saying that, I have a bet to settle-”

 

This time her laugh burst out, making the fluttering in his stomach intensify ten times. 

 

“Nuh-uh. You’re only getting that once.”


End file.
